The Trailer
by jenny-harkness
Summary: Sam and Dean invest in a trailer. Honestly? Dean thinks it's a horrible idea. Until he doesn't.


(Dean POV)

Dean still wasn't sure how he felt about the trailer. When Sam had suggested that they invest in a RV, a trailer really, Dean had been skeptical. It was big, it was bulky, and worst, it was slow. How were they supposed to chase someone down in a vehicle that can't break 70? Wouldn't an RV be easy to track? Not to mention, there was absolutely no way that Dean was getting rid of the Impala but they'd have to buy a truck to pull the trailer. What were him and Sam supposed to do, ride in separate vehicles? The only people who have RVs are retired people and meth cookers and Dean was neither. But as skeptical as he was to begin with, it actually turned out to be a pretty good idea. Because, you know, sex.

It's not that sex wasn't awesome when you're having it in motel rooms, because sex with Cas was always awesome regardless of location. It's just that there were aspects of living in a trailer, with Cas, that Dean had never thought about before. The first thing that Dean noticed was the smell. It took him a couple of weeks for him to notice it but when he did it was all he noticed. There was something about coming home to have sex in a bed that already smelled like sex. Even when they weren't having sex, just lying around in a bed that smelled like the perfect combination of you and the person you were in love with left him with a heady feeling. Not that he would ever admit to that out loud. And if for whatever reason Cas had to spend the night somewhere else or he had to disappear for a few days, Dean always had the smell of Cas waiting for him him he wrapped himself up in their blankets.

Which brings him to his second point: having your own linens. Cas had helped him pick theirs out, so honestly, it was kind of a little bit girly. It was white and black, which is why he had allowed it, but even when they're black flowers are pretty damn girly. He had never imagined a world in which he lived in a trailer, but if he had he would have never have imagined a world in which he lived in a trailer and had white bedlinen with a black FLORAL pattern. He didn't care though. His sheets could be pink with purple hearts all over them and he still wouldn't have cared when you took into consideration that he and Cas were the only person that had ever slept on these sheets. That means: no creepy stains, no potential bedbugs, no starch or bargain brand detergent. He didn't realise how much these things had bugged him until he didn't have to deal with them anymore. Not to mention the ability to have vigorous sex without the chance of pseudo rug burn. Their new sheets were SOFT. Almost inhumanely so. (Maybe it was inhumanly so, you could never tell with Cas.) Motel sheets were worn and rough and had one time left his knees sore and scraped. His sheets had never done that.

Moving on to the third reason he loved the trailer. This reason, like the first two, was a sex thing, but this one was really a sex thing. Nothing beats being able to reach over in the middle of an impromptu romp in the sheets and grabbing the lube without having to look for it. When you're spending only a few nights in a room before moving on, your lube isn't always going to be bedside drawer. Chances are it's in a bag on the other side of the room and you have less than 20 minutes until your brother gets back. Not so in the trailer. Because they are always living in the trailer, the lube is always where they left it: right next to the bed. Dean assumed that normal people wouldn't appreciate this seemingly small detail, but Dean would never take it for granted. He will never again spend 10 minutes looking for lube in an unfamiliar hotel room, only for all involved to have lost their erections before finding the damn thing.

On a not-sex-related note, you could also keep food in the trailer. And beer. So if you didn't want to go out and get food, you didn't have to. To be honest though, Dean usually did. Sam took this as a chance to eat healthier, to keep some real food in the fridge. Dean on the other hand liked the food they ate on the road. So 9 times out of 10, Dean would get in the Impala and head to the nearest burger joint. Plus, pie tastes way better fresh from some diner or another. After the novelty of being able to eat pie whenever he wanted had worn off, he decided that for the most part pie you bought at the store and kept in your fridge was actually pretty gross. All in all, Dean was really digging the trailer. At least he liked _this_ trailer. The first trailer wasn't such a success.

(Sam POV)

Sam refused to ever talk about the first trailer. No one was ever allowed to mention it in his vicinity. He refused to even acknowledge its existence. The first trailer had only lasted one day. More importantly, it had only lasted one night. It was a bit weird that first night. Cas and Dean had shared the queen size that was at one end of the trailer. He himself had spent the night on the bed that pulled down from over the dinner table. It was kind of small and awkward, especially since he was so tall, but it worked well enough. And until Sam had someone to share his bed with every night, there was no point in getting a bigger trailer when they were tight on cash as it was. Dean and Cas had gone to bed before him as he was inclined to stay up and do some research on his laptop, but after some very _subtle _coughs coming from the end of the trailer, Sam took the hint and went to bed.

It took him a while to get comfortable. The bed was smaller than he was used to. He found that he he slept at a bit of angle he could pretty much fit on the bed, especially if he slept on his side. One thing that he hadn't expected however was the noises. They weren't very loud necessarily, it was just that he wasn't used to them. Motels were always making noise. There was the buzzing of the lights, the sounds from the people next door, the sounds of cars driving down the road... Here in the trailer it was different. They had parked in an empty lot at a fair ground not far from the highway. Because it was fall, the fair wasn't currently there, so they had it all to themselves. There wasn't any cars driving by. There wasn't a TV playing somewhere. And there definitely wasn't the buzzing of electricity. Once he got used to it though, they thing that was the most annoying was the whispering. He didn't know what Cas and Dean were talking about, but whatever it was, he was going to kick their asses if they didn't stop soon. Just as he was about to say something, it got worst. The whispering got more intense and all of a sudden Dean's voice penetrated the almost-silence, "Go take a walk, Sam."

What?

"What?"

"I said, Go take a walk."

"Dean, what the hell? It's the middle of the night!"

"Whatever. I'm starting whether you're here or not."

"Oh my god. I'm going, I'm going!"

It finally dawned on him exactly what Dean was asking. He quickly jumped down from his bed and headed for the door. Before he got to the door, he hesitated, then went back to grab his laptop. Apparently he wasn't going fast enough for Dean. This time it was Cas' voice that rang out in the darkness, "Perhaps it is not best to do this while Same is here."

Turning around a chancing a glance in their direction as he headed for the door, he wish he hadn't.

"You guys are sick," was all he said before heading out the door.

He took his computer and headed away from the trailer. The truck. The truck was a good place to go. He was just happy that he had left the keys inside of his computer bag. He thought about heading to bed, but he wasn't really tired. Instead, he pulled out his laptop and noticed that he still got a signal from the wifi in the trailer. (Another perk of living in a trailer, their own wifi.) He decided he'd look at exchanging this trailer for another one. Maybe one with two extendable beds at either end. When he looked at them earlier he decided that they weren't worth the money, but he was having second thoughts about that...


End file.
